beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 50
is the 50th episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters ''and the 101th episode of the Metal Saga.'' Plot Gingka and Masamune reached the Spiral Core and Masamune tells Toby he will rescue him. Masamune runs to Toby, but Gingka tries to stop him because of the lightning from the Spiral Core. Faust tells him he is not Toby and doesn't know who he is. Dr. Ziggurat comes in and tells them that Faust was created through the arrangement and is the strongest Blader. Gingka tells Ziggurat he will stop him from using Spiral Force. Dr. Ziggurat has Faust to increase Twisted Tempo 145WD's power making the Spiral Core stronger. Ziggurat tells them Tempo's rotation can never stop spinning and Spiral Force can continue to be supply. Hades City flies over the city and lightning bolts start striking down from it hitting the city. Dr. Ziggurat asks them can they defeat the ultimate Bey with data from the world championships. Gingka and Masamune launch their Beys to stop Twisted Tempo, but they are blocked by the lightning. Ray Striker D125CS breaks through to attack Twisted Tempo, but is sent flying back. Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F attacks, but is sent back as well. Gingka and Masamune decide to attack together, but their beys are sent crashing into the stadium. They try again, but it still has no effect. Dr. Ziggurat tells them Tempo's fusion wheel is the heaviest one ever created and the strongest defense type Bey. Tempo pushes Pegasus and Striker back and Gingka and Masamune gets sent to a wall. The Spiral Force continues to power up to level 7. Faust uses his special move, Spiral Dimension, and it causes Hades City to shake. Gingka and Masamune get pulled into another dimension and Galaxy Pegasus and Ray Striker are getting pulled into a black hole. Faust tells them the black hole controls space and time and no attack can stop it. Dr. Ziggurat looks on as the two Bladers are frozen in time and trapped. Faust screams in pain as the Spiral Force increases power. Kenta, Benkei, Hikaru, Blader DJ continue to chase Hades City as its getting close to the ocean. Gingka and Masamune get sucked into the black hole along with their Beys. As the Spiral Force is about to fire, Ryuga launches Meteo L-Drago LW105LF into it. L-Drago destroys it and continues to rise up to the stadium where Gingka, Masamune, Faust, and Dr. Ziggurat are at. It breaks through Faust's special move and continues to rise out of the ground. Zeo escapes his cell after L-Drago destroyed the controls. Gingka and Masamune ride on Pegasus and Striker to escape the black hole through the opening L-Drago left. Tempo starts to slow down, but Faust makes it spin faster. Gingka and Masamune use the chance to attack and use their special moves, Stardust Driver and Lightning Sword Flash. Faust uses Spiral Dimension again and all special moves clash. Pegasus and Striker break through Spiral Dimension and Twisted Tempo is sent crashing into the wall next to Faust. He falls from where he's standing but Masamune catches him. Madoka, Tsubasa, Yu, & Kyoya arrive where to the Spiral Core. Faust wakes up and tells Masamune he doesn't know who he is and goes to pick up Tempo. Hades City continues to blow up and Dr. Ziggurat finds out that it will crash in 20 minutes if the Spiral Force isn't released. Main Events *Gingka & Masamune defeat Faust. *Faust is still under the effects of the Arrangement and restarts Tempo's rotation. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kyoya Tategami *Masamune Kadoya *Madoka Amano *Tsubasa Otori *Yu Tendo *Kenta Yumiya *Benkei Hanawa *Ryuga *Ryo Hagane *Hikaru Hasama *Dashan Wang *Julian Konzern *Wales *Sophie *Zeo Abyss *Blader DJ *Faust *Dr. Ziggurat Beyblades *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Gingka's) *Ray Striker D125CS (Masamune's) (Featured) *Twisted Tempo 145WD (Faust's) *Meteo L-Drago LW105LF (Ryuga's) Featured Beybattles *Gingka (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F) & Masamune (Ray Striker D125CS) vs. Faust (Twisted Tempo 145WD = Gingka & Masamune Special Moves Used *Spiral Dimension (Twisted Tempo 145WD's) *Stardust Driver (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F's) *Lightning Sword Flash (Ray Striker D125CS's) Trivia Video Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Episodes